The Ghost Princess
by Lumia S.V. Laevateinn
Summary: Disclaimer: Touhou ZUN/OneShot/Genre: Drama & Tragedy/Rate: T/No bash/No Flame/R&R pls! . Summary: Masa lalu yang kelam dari Yuyuko Saigyouji yang dikenal ceria sebagai hantu..


_Disclaimer: Touhou ©ZUN/OneShot/Genre: Drama & Tragedy/Rate: T/No bash/No Flame/R&R pls!_

Dahulu kala, ada sebuah istana kerajaan yang megah dan terkemuka. Suatu malam, sang ratu melahirkan bayi perempuan yang cantik. Bayi itu memiliki kulit putih yang lembut, seakan-akan dia begitu rapuh dan akan menghilang. Dinamainyalah Yuyuko. Yuyuko Saigyouji. Seluruh kerajaan berpesta menyambut datangnya sang puteri raja.

Yuyuko tumbuh menjadi puteri yang manis. Ketika umurnya masih 7 tahun, Yuyuko menyadari kemampuan yang dimiliki kedua mata merah mudanya. Ia bisa melihat "apa yang tak mampu dilihat mata biasa", dan matanya yang indah dapat "menghipnotis" orang lain.

"Ibu, ibu, aku melihat anak-anak sebayaku bermain-main di luar. Ketika tahun barupun, di luar istana selalu ada festival, sedangkan istana merayakan pestanya sendiri di dalam. Kenapa bu? Kenapa aku tak bisa bermain seperti mereka di festival?" Tanya Yuyuko kecil saat sedang dindandani ibunya. Yuyuko akan menari di panggung istana malam ini, merayakan tahun baru.

"Yuyuko..." ucap ibunya dengan lembut sambil menyisir rambut anak semata wayangnya itu. "Kau seorang puteri. Kau akan memimpin kerajaan ini kelak jika sudah dewasa. Untuk itu, banyak persiapan yang harus dilakukan sejak dini. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain dan pergi keluar. Yuyuko tentu tak mau mengecewakan ibu, kan?" Timpalnya.

"Tidak, bu." Kata Yuyuko dengan berat. Ia sebenarnya sangat tertekan.

Pada dasarnya, Yuyuko tak memiliki seorang temanpun. Setiap hari hanya kursus memasak, merajut, merangkai bunga, menjahit, dan lain sebagainya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Yuyuko sesungguhnya tidak menyukai semua itu. Tapi, apa daya, tubuhnya yang lemah tak bisa terlalu banyak beraktivitas.

Alhasil Yuyuko berteman dengan para arwah. Diantara lelembut yang berhubungan dengan Yuyuko, ada satu teman terbaiknya. Bukan hantu, tapi _youkai_. Gadis itu adalah Yukari Yakumo, _youkai_ yang seumuran dengan Yuyuko. Yukari suka membawa sebuah kipas dan payung kemanapun ia pergi. Yukari juga dapat membuka portal kemana saja. Persahabatan mereka dirahasiakan oleh Yuyuko kepada siapapun.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Yuyuko akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, dimana tanggal ulang tahunnya tersebut berdekatan dengan festival musim panas. Untuk itu, Yuyuko memohon kepada sang ibu agar diizinkan pergi keluar.

"Yuyuko sayang, ibu sedang sakit. Yuyuko akan meninggalkan ibu sendirian? Tidak bisakah kau merayakannya bersama ibu?"

"16 kali sudah aku merayakannya bersama ibu, tetapi ibu tidak pernah memberikan apa yang kuinginkan. Jepit rambut, kimono, boneka, bukan itu bu!"

"Kau benar, Yuyuko. Bahkan kali ini ibu tak bisa memberi apa-apa." Ibunda tampak sakit hati. "Kau boleh pergi." Lanjutnya. Bahagialah Yuyuko. Ia memeluk erat-erat sang ibu dan berjanji akan pulang setelah matahari terbit.

Malam perayaan festival pun tiba.

"Yukari, ayo ikut!" Ajak Yuyuko.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku ini _youkai_. Manusia memusuhi _youkai_." Tolak Yukari.

"Sudahlah, kau tak akan terlihat seperti _youkai_." Setelah dipaksa, akhirnya Yukari mau menuruti permintaan Yuyuko.

Yuyuko menggulung rambut Yukari ke atas dan menyanggulnya. Ia meminjamkan Yukari sebuah kimono putih dengan corak bunga-bunga sendiri mengenakan kimono berwarna biru dan berenda-renda putih. Itu kimono terbaiknya, pemberian sang ibunda pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-15. Rambut pink panjang Yuyuko tergerai dengan bebas dan lemas. Kemudian, mereka berangkat.

"Lihat, itu Yuyuko-sama sang puteri!"

"Eh?! Mana, mana?"

"Wah, _ohime-sama_! Cantik sekali."

"Yang disebelahnya itu siapa? Kawannya?"

Penduduk mengelu-elukan Yuyuko. Tak luoa, Yuyuko juga memperkenalkan Yukari kepada siapa saja yang bertanya soal gadis berambut pirang yang membawa payung itu. Ia lupa bahwa persahabatan mereka seharusnya dirahasiakan.

Yukari dan Yuyuko melakukan banyak hal. Mulai dari mencicipi seluruh kuliner, memainkan semua permainan, sampai mencoba masuk _obake-yashiki_. Yuyuko mendapatkan sebuah hiasan rambut setelah memainkan salah satu permainan di situ. Hiasan rambut itu akan diberikan kepada ibunda tersayang.

Pukul 4 pagi. Yuyuko dan Yukari pergi ziarah ke kuil dan mengambil sebuah _omamori_. Mereka sama-sama memohon supaya diberi kelancaran dan kesehatan. Yuyuko juga berdoa untuk ibu agar beliau cepat sembuh.

Pukul 6 pagi. Mereka berdua kembali pulang ke istana melalui portal Yukari agar lebih cepat. Yuyuko langsung melepas busananya dan memakai terusan putih berbahan satin tipis. Yukari juga undur diri dan kembali masuk ke dalam portal, entah kemana itu yang ia maksud "pulang".

Seharian itu Yuyuko terus tertidur dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran _shoudou_nya. Lantas marahlah ibu Yuyuko. Beliau memasuki kamar sang anak dan hendak membangunkannya dengan amarah. Tapi sebelum itu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah lubang hitam muncul di hadapannya, lalu keluarlah gadis dengan wajah mengantuk dan belum menyadari keberadaan orang lain selain Yuyuko.

"Yuyuko~ Kalau tidak segera bangun, nanti kau akan melewatkan kursus _shoudou_mu.." Ucap Yukari yang sedang mengusap-usap matanya. Ketika Yukari membuka kelopak matanya, betapa kagetnya Ia melihat sang ibu yang tengah tercengang dan keheranan.

"Nnggg.. Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku~" Yuyuko juga segera terbangun, masih dalam kondisi setengah tertidur.

"Yuyuko! Apa maksudnya ini?! Sedang apa _youkai_ ini di sini?!" Sentak ibu. Yuyuko, tentu saja langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Ibu? Yukari?!"

"Sudah meninggalkan ibu saat sakit, pulang pagi-pagi, bangun kesiangan, melewatkan kelas _shoudou_, dan sekarang kamu berteman dengan _youkai_?! Kau bau alkohol, tahu?!" sang ibu benar-benar naik pitam.

"Umurku sudah 17 tahun, bu! Aku boleh minum _sake_, dan aku berhak merasakan bagaimana dunia luar!" Yuyuko, sekarang juga melawan. "Soal Yukari. Aku memang berteman dengannya, sudah 10 tahun lamanya."

"Kau melawan ibu? Membohongi ibu?!"

"Ini salah ibu! Seandainya aku tak dikurung seperti ini! Memangnya aku ini apa?!"

"Kau SEORANG PUTERI, Yuyuko! Kalau tidak begini, kau tak akan bisa memimpin kerajaan! Kalau bukan karena kau adalah calon pemimpin kerajaan, aku tak akan merawatmu!"

Hening. Kalimat barusan benar-benar tak terduga.

"Ibu.. Ibu merawatku... Hanya karena aku _calon penerus kerajaan_..?"

"Itu benar." Jawab si ibu yang kini ekspresi wajahnya berubah

"Yuyuko.. Sebaiknya kita pergi..." Ajak Yukari yang melihat Yuyuko mematung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yukari mengulurkan tangan yang kemudian segera disambut Yuyuko. Namun ibunda Yuyuko tak mau merelakan "calon penerus kerajaan" itu pergi. Beliau menarik rambut Yuyuko, yang tentu saja membuatnya menjerit dan berontak.

"Kau-tidak-boleh-pergi!"

"Kyaaaaarrrgghh~! Yukari, tolong! Sakit..!"

"Lepaskan dia, dasar nenek sihir keji!" Yukari, dengan terpaksa memotong rambut indah Yuyuko dan segera menariknya masuk ke dalam portal.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka sampai di kuil yang kemarin mereka kunjungi. Keheningan yang sangat lama pun terjadi. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Hingga akhirnya Yuyuko membuka mulutnya.

"aku ingin kembali kesana." Ujarnya pelan.

"Kau masih ingin kembali ke tempat itu?" Tanya Yukari untuk meyakinkan Yuyuko. Puteri yang kini memiliki rambut pendek sebahu itu mengangguk. Yukari hanya menghela nafas dan mengembalikan Yuyuko ke kamarnya. Yuyuko minta ditinggal sendiriran dan dijemput keesokan hari. Yukari menyanggupinya.

Di dalam kamar yang berantakan itu, Yuyuko mengambil _omamori_ dan hiasan rambut yang ia dapat kemarin. Yuyuko keluar kamarnya dan tak melihat seorangpun selama perjalanannya ke kamar ibunda. Dirinya menaruh kedua barang itu di atas kasur bersama sepucuk surat, kemudian kembali masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

Dibukanya lemari kayu yang ada di sudut kamar. Dirinya mengeluarkan kimono biru yang kemarin ia kenakan di festival, dan memakainya lagi. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Yuyuko mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menusuk diri memakai sebuah kipas besi. Kipas itu memiliki sudut-sudut yang lancip. Ia menjadi hantu dan berdiam di kamarnya hingga Yukari datang menjemput.

Sekembalinya ibu ke kamarnya, beliau langsung membuka surat yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. Isinya_; Ibu, maaf. Aku tidak bisa memimpin. Aku tidak tahan lagi ditekan seperti ini. Maaf bu, aku mengecewakanmu. Karena itu, aku janji, ibu takkan pernah lagi melihatku. Tak akan. P/S: Ini ada omamori dan hiasan rambut. Aku membawakannya untuk ibu dari festival kemarin. Kenang-kenangan._

Kerajaan keluarga Saigyouji kehilangan puterinya. Setelah itu tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi.

Sekarang Yuyuko menjadi puteri di Netherland alias Hakugyouroku, suatu tempat dimana para arwah dan hantu berkumpul setelah kematian mereka. Yuyuko memiliki seorang pelayan yang disiplin dan identik dengan pedang. Youmu Konpaku namanya. Dia setengah manusia dan setengah hantu, entah bagaimana caranya.

Sekarang ini, umur Yuyuko dan Yukari sudah mencapai lebih dari 1000 tahun. Yuyuko, dia dikenal ceria dan ceroboh, masih seperti anak-anak. Yuyuko sangat menikmati kebebasannya. Ia bahkan lebih menyukai dirinya setelah mati daripada saat masih hidup.

_Yuyuko Saigyouji the innocent ghost_ yang menyukai kupu-kupu dan bunga ini hidup abadi bersama Yukari, dan akan selalu begitu.

_~Fin~_


End file.
